Roommates
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: At this moment, he couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to his goddesses, for being in the company of a friend he felt actually cared for him. Slight Link/Sophitia


The moon had rose high above the world, in full body and glowing brightly. The earth was alight in the eerie pale blue, illuminating the long golden hair of a woman and her path as she half-carried her friend to the building before them.

With one arm slung over her shoulder, the man had been putting effort to keep his legs in pace with the Athenian. He strained visibly, his pale face revealing his ailment as a sickness that sapped his energy. His blond hair covered his head well enough, it was difficult to see his eyes, but she knew they were likely cracked and yellowing as they had been the morning before.

It had been a long day of walking. Their feet ached, the swords and shields they carried weighed heavily on their backs, and her friend's declining health had been the cherry on top.

She sighed, finally they had reached the door to the establishment, lifting some of the worry that had been building in her chest for days. A sign hung over the wooden framework, an engraving read "Alpha Inn" with the image of a howling wolf painted on. The warrior woman looked to her ailed friend, noting with worry that he barely managed to maintain consciousness.

"Hey, we made it." She whispered, earning a quick glance from him. She noted grimly that he was so tired, he couldn't even afford a nod. Beads of sweat had formed all over his forehead, and his body temperature was uncomfortably high. He was heating up so much, she was beginning to overheat.

Pushing the door open, she half-led and half-pulled the swordsmen to a chair before sitting him down in it. She caught her breath, waiting for him to give her a sign of coherence. After a moment he looked up at her and nodded his thanks, seemingly regaining some energy after a momentary respite.

With a nod, she spoke to him quietly, "Rest, Link. I'll go talk to the innkeeper."

The man behind the counter, and older man with a scraggly beard and mustache watched the newcomers wearily. It was late in the night, he had just finished cleaning the pub in the lobby when they walked in.

The lady seemed harmless, but the man she had helped in was a bit offsetting. A hood was slung low over his head, the blue hilt of a longsword poked up from his left shoulder and a cloak enshrouded him. He looked to be down with some kind of plague. When the woman reached up and pushed the hood from her friend's head, the innkeeper's eyes immediately settled on a pair of long ears. He gasped aloud.

"'ey, you! Ya friend's got t' sickness! Begone!" he barked loudly, hand grabbing a short sword. The Grecian woman turned, eyes full of worry.

"Please sir, he's just different, and he is sick! We're willing to pay double for a room!"

"Ha! If he's sick, an' t'e o'hers sleepin' here find out I let a malfest'd st'y here, I'll ne'er get an'ther customer ag'in!"

"But-!"

"Beat it, lass! I got no rooms fer y'u two!"

"Enough." A new voice, grating and rough, spoke up with implied authority. They both turned to the sickly form of Link. "Let me handle this, Sophitia." His head was raised, tired and agitated blue eyes piercing into the innkeeper. Though, nearly panting for air, he made to appear fierce all the same. Amazingly, to Sophitia's astonishment, he succeeded.

"If I 'ave ta, I'll skin ya here, malfest'd! Get!"

The long-eared warrior leveled a dangerous glare at the man. "Sick or not. You'll be dead before you _moved_."

" _Link!_ " Sophitia quietly scolded him, a look of urgency on her face. However, she took notice that the innkeeper had fallen silent, and was paying attention with a gulp. However, the old man's sword arm remained poised.

Sophitia eyed him, her worry growing again. Since being infected, she noticed an aggression surfacing in Link that was not there before hand. At least, not off the battlefield. She watched as he moved to make himself stand, despite his weariness. She made to help him, but he waived her off.

"I can understand your hesitance... But, I am sure you have a room." Link spoke slowly.

"'Re ya deaf, boy? I said: no rooms!"

Link gave an annoyed grunt. "Your kind has always been difficult. However, I'll wager your mind can be changed with a little... _persuasion_."

He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small, green jewel. Sophitia and the innkeeper's eyes bulged immediately at the sight of the emerald gem. It was as big as his index finger, and looked to bear some weight.

Link took notice of the reaction. "I'll offer this as payment if you will at least provide room and food for my companion. I'll take rest outside with the horses."

His words broke Sophitia from her shock. Her eyes hardened, and she stood tall.

"No, Link. You're in need of a bed, not camping outside."

"I'll not discuss it. You've been hauling me around all day, I'll be fine on some hay." He muttered in retort, low enough for her to hear only. She was about to argue with him when the innkeeper interrupted.

"Ha! Ma'lord, fer that gem, heh, you two 're more t'en welcome t' st'y in me inn!" The man was rubbing at his beard, eying the emerald in Link's open hand.

"So, your morals and concerns can be silenced with a jewel?" Sophitia turned and gave her friend an exasperated look.

"I'm not sure if he'll be willing to help us if you continue to badger him." Sophitia tried to hush him. But the innkeeper laughed at her scolding.

"Lass, fer a gem t'at big, y'u can wax me, wrap me up an' use me fer a paddle if ya two want'd!"

"Well, this is my last one. Lucky you..." Link sarcastically praised before tossing the gem to the man, whom caught it as if it were his child.

"Bloody hell, 'ts heavy! An' real!" The innkeeper marveled at its beauty, before turning to walk upstairs. He paused, after a moment of thought he turned around and approached the weakened warrior.

Instead of questioning it, the Grecian let it be with a sigh. She turned and reached out for the Hylian before Link could stumble to the door, grabbing his arm and dragging him with her as the innkeeper helped her pull the warrior up the stairway. Being so weak, Link nearly stumbled, forcing her to lean close. The innkeeper merrily kept a firm grip on Link's arm, not bothering to adjust accordingly for fear of catching whatever was ailing the man. To accommodate the lacking counter grip of their benefactor, Sophitia wrapped her arms around Link's ribcage, hoisting the heavier fighter with a quiet grunt before they climbed the staircase.

He did his best to keep pace with their climbing, but was struggling to maintain his footwork.

After an agonizing few minutes, the innkeeper opened a door. A small, detail-less room with a simple bed was all to offer.

Link found himself wondering if he could still get away with yelling at the man for such an insulting bounty. Though, he lied about it being his last, the people of this world saw great value in his rupees and coveted them greatly. Link had made this to his advantage, trading a green rupee often for carts of supplies. His near worthless supply of Hyrule's lowest ranking rupee had funded his venture very well.

But he had expected to give Sophitia a room of luxury, especially since he was still content to head for the stables. Despite her protests.

But this was a poor-man's room, and Link had afforded this man the equivalent of a fortune as opposed to what a normal customer would pay for something better.

Sophitia didn't seem to mind the lackluster setting. The fact that they both were indoors and would be fed had been all that she sought. Luxury be damned, both she and Link were tired, and she desperately wanted to tend to her sick friend before retiring to sleep.

He had been at her side for what felt like ages, even if it was not but a year.

"I'll cook ya up som'thin to put in ya bellies. Be back in a jiffy!"

And the man was off, still gazing in awe at his payment.

"I should have his head... This is disgraceful. I expected him to take better care of you."

Link's words had broken her thoughts. She turned to give him a surprised look.

"Oh hush, Link. It's fine. So long as _we_ have somewhere to stay, I'm not bothered if it's a bit barren." She paused, heaving her friend into the room and sitting him into a chair at a small wooden table. Link gave her an incredulous look.

"'A bit barren'? _Ha!_ " He scoffed, "This is not more than a storage room that happens to have a bed in it!" He growled, angry at the idea that he was cheated. Sophitia's gentle eyes peered into his, though. The look was all he needed to calm down with a sigh and a rub of his face.

She moved to the bed and began to push the sheet back before turning back to the exhausted and sweating Hylian. Drops of sweat had rolled off his chin and splattered his cloak. A heavy frown set in as she noted that he seemed out of it again.

Moving over to his side, she grabbed a cloth and wiped his head clean. "As soon as we've eaten, it'll be time for you to sleep."

Link looked up at her. "Agreed. I'll sleep on the floor." He felt far too tired to attempt sneaking out to the stables. Sophitia gave him a small smile.

"I appreciate your chivalry, but it isn't necessary. I'm content to take the floor. I'll just ask the-"

"Sophitia, no. You've pulled more than your fair share of weight today, it's only right that you get the bed." Link vehemently resisted. She brushed his hair from his eyes, noting his strong spirit was fiercely insisting she heed his wish. "Don't argue with me, please."

As she stared at him, long and hard, her features began to softened greatly.

"I don't want to argue. But, you have to get your strength back. As brave as you are, you are _not_ immortal." She paused, making sure her words sunk into his head, "I'll take the floor so that you can recover your strength. If you don't...I fear you may not be strong enough to fight the infection. Speaking of which..." Link was about to start up again insisting he take the floor, but she placed a finger to his lips and silenced him, making him sigh a second time.

She undid his cloak and pulled it off of him, throwing it onto the nearby chair. She bent low and pushed the shirt beneath his tunic aside. A large gash – reddened and irritated – crawled from his right shoulder and ended at his left ribcage. Her eyes showed her worry as she clicked her tongue in thought. Using her free hand, she pressed her palm to his chest and felt his heart beat, noting it was irregular.

Following her checkup of the infected wound, she moved her hand to his head. He was burning.

"It hasn't improved much." She noted, sadly. Link grunted, gently pushing her hand away.

"You needn't fuss over me so much. I'll be fine."

"I can't help it... I have to know how you're fairing, otherwise I can't seem to be at ease." She spoke softly, pulling her long hair over her shoulder. She began to untie it, loosening the braids and letting her locks flow freely.

Link studied her as she did so. The Athenian was angelic, her beauty gracefully complimented her prowess with the sword strapped to her back. She was such a gentle soul, kind hearted and loyal beyond all doubt. She was his greatest ally so far, and not a day had passed that he wasn't thankful for her friendship.

Though, he wasn't sure why she had connected with him as quickly (though he suspected her kind and friendly nature had something to do with it), he felt her bond with him was greater than any he had met so far. However, he felt undeserving of it. He failed to slay Nightmare that day, and was punished with the gash across his chest that ailed him.

Despite his shortcoming, she ignored the defeat completely and focused solely on saving his life. Though, he came prepared to this world, all of his replenishing supply had been spent on others.

He remembered how she had hastily worked to stop the bleeding in the gaping wound. She had worked so furiously, with a steady hand and precision with needle and thread that surprised him. (Though, she later admitted having experience in emergency aid of that kind) however, there was little water left to clean his wound with.

But Link knew it was a wound that could not be cleaned by mortal means. For better or worse, he was likely to remain sick for a time to come.

Still, she fought hard to save his life. And he was unimaginably grateful for her presence.

"You know... I've noticed you're a bit more prone to violence."

Link looked up at the Athenian. He hadn't noticed until she pointed it out. Link sighed, in retrospect he wasn't surprised. The infection was likely affecting not just his health, but his mind as well.

"It's unnerving to see you act like that..." Sophitia admitted.

"I'm really sorry, Sophie. I didn't even realize until you mentioned it..."

Before either of them could continue, the inn keeper opened the door and walked in with a large tray. The food was still fairly hot, steam rising from the bowls and plates as he strolled in without a care for their privacy.

Sophitia was quite surprised. Either he was a fast cooker, or that wasn't fresh food. Just reheated; and probably burnt.

Ironically, as the smell hit her senses, she nearly sighed with bliss. It smelled promising! Link's stomach growled voraciously, making the Athenian giggle a little while Link merrily rubbed his forehead.

The innkeeper, having changed his attitude completely, approached the table that the Hylian sat at and placed the food down with a toothy grin.

"I heard ya say'in som'tin abo't sleepin' on t'e floor. Not smart, lad, there b' rats. I suspect th' lov'ng couple would be wise t' rest th're." He gestured to the bed. "So, g'night, lov' birdies!"

"W-what? we're not a couple!" Sophitia spoke up. Link frowned heavily, cheeks tinging red.

"Goddesses, is it me or did it just get warmer in here?" The Hylian grunted, drowning in awkwardness.

The injured warrior chanced a glance to his beautiful companion, and noted she was afflicted as well. But didn't seem keen on admitting her discomfort.

"Oh, welp that puts a pic'le in th' thought of y'u t'u steyin' here! Alas, t'is be m' last room." The innkeeper scratched his chin in thought. "Y'u gonna hav' t' mak' t'e best o' it."

"You can't be serious..." Link growled, but Sophitia merrily sighed.

"It's...fine. We can't spare another moment, let's just make the most of it and move on tomorrow." She offered as gently as she could. Link gave her an incredulous look, somewhat rigid at the thought.

"You realize what you're suggesting?" Link couldn't help but ask.

"Yes..." She muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Nope, I wont allow it."

"Link!" Sophitia snapped, "Just...let's just deal with it. I trust you enough, can't you trust me?"

"I do, but-! _Ugh_..." Link grunted. "I should have your head for putting us through this..." The Hylian glared hatefully at the innkeeper, whom was busy smirking and snickering to himself.

"G'night, folks!" The innkeeper then took his leave, laughing as he closed the door behind him.

Link was more than furious. He couldn't help but think about all the things that man was going to buy with his rupee, while he and Sophitia got the short end of the stick.

"Goddess dammit."

"Please, be civil... It'll be over with soon."

"...I suppose..."

Without another word spoken, out of pure embarrassment, the two silently ate their meals. The awkwardness between them didn't settle much, and both felt the atmosphere was a bit suffocating.

Despite the uncomfortably inevitable that was to come, they slowly began to relax. Link knew Sophitia would not let him sleep on the floor, especially if there were word of rats in the building. And he wasn't about to let her take, what he felt, was his rightful place on the floor, either.

It wasn't surprising that they had to compromise, lest they be up all night arguing on who slept where.

And honestly, Link had abandoned his idea of sleeping in the stables. He was far too weak, and Sophitia, he realized too late, was well attuned to her surroundings. Even if he could, she'd notice him sneaking out and just drag him back.

Sophitia felt the embarrassment of the situation begin to numb as her thoughts, and gaze, traveled back to the bandage on Link's chest. In place of the awkward feeling, worry spawned and assumed the majority of her emotions.

He was her friend. He needed help, and by Athena, she would make sure he survived. The idea of her sharing a bed with Link was not as bad when faced with the possibility of losing him to the infection, whether it be death or by corruption.

Her need to heal him drove her on, once she had finished her meal she set to cleaning his wound and tried to wipe as much sweat from his forehead as she could.

"Better?" She asked, noticing that he managed to eat most of his plate. It was more than she could of expected, since Link usually ate like a glutton. To be honest, the Athenian was pleasantly surprised he ate that much, as the sick tend not to have an appetite.

"Yes. Listen, I'm sorry about this..." She couldn't help but smile.

"Hush, and rest now."

Link was pulled from his chair and led to the bed, face inches from the wonderful woman whom had taken charge of him. At this moment, he couldn't help but send a prayer of thanks to his goddesses, for being in the company of a friend he felt actually cared for him.

In most days, Link felt more like a tool than a person. Especially when he was expected to be the invincible hero.

He suppressed the urge to scoff.

The Athenian didn't mind at all that she had dedicated most of her time in saving his life. She did feel the heat on her cheeks grow when his accidentally touched hers. Forcing those thoughts aside, she laid the injured warrior down, and helped him to the wall-side of the bed.

She suspected him to be planning to escape the bed and try to sleep elsewhere less comfortable. He would be hard pressed to do so if she was laying on the outer edge leading to the door. The thought of, what is essentially trapping him in the bed, struck her as a bit odd.

Link grunted, having realized her plan, but said nothing. She knew he wouldn't, Link didn't like admitting that someone else had read his thoughts.

Securing him, she took a breath and slid herself into the creaky mattress, ignoring the near blistering heat she suddenly contracted. She took note with slight humor that Link too was terribly embarrassed to the point where he tried not to look at her in her sleeping clothes.

It felt odd, but she appreciated him for being embarrassed. It would have been so much worse if Link turned out to be _too_ curious.

"Good night." She whispered, trying all she could to banish the thoughts that she was sharing a bed with Link.

"Erhm...G-good night, Sophie."

It took all she had not to smile at how cute it sounded when he was flushed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! This took forever to finish, for some stupid reason. I love Link and Sophitia, A LOT, and I really need to write more for them. It's an honest shame that they don't exist much... This MAY be continued, but I'm not entirely sure. This was going to be a full on story, but I lost my muse and decided it couldn't be helped for now. If this changes, I'll update with a second chapter, but chances are, it'll rot as a oneshot (per usual with me, it seems.).

Please, if you enjoyed, tell me! If it makes you happy, I'd like to know! It tells me I'm doing something right! Until next time, hopefully when I update Peeved Ninja, be well!


End file.
